A communications manager, such as a military officer or technician, sometimes must set a particular plug connector and a particular socket connector so they mate only with each other and not with similar connectors. Such setting of mating connectors so only the selected pair of connector mate, sometimes must be done in the field, so the setting should be accomplished as easily as possible.